


親愛的，瞧你總是迷糊地忘記自己的原則。

by zoooe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: "Otabek is the best in the world! Everyone who needs discarded their principles for him." Yuri said.「奧塔別克這世上最棒的！無論是誰都該為了他放下原則。」尤里驕傲地說。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 首發於Lofter.  
> 靈感來自曼谷限定商品。

 

　　「尤里，」

　　他聽見他的男朋友在叫他，用那一貫平板卻充滿感情的、他非常喜歡的聲音叫他。這讓他不得不將自己的注意力從手機遊戲裡抽離——要知道，他的男友可是比任何事物都有魅力多了！就算只是問他今晚想吃什麼都能讓他心動不已，他等不及想知道自己的男朋友這次又要朝他說怎樣的情話？

　　他的男友見他趴在沙發上艱難地轉頭，無奈地上揚嘴角，不急著拋出下一句話題，而是走近沙發，好讓他能不那麼辛苦展示他長年練習芭蕾的成果。

　　他有點感謝男友的體貼，這樣他就可以直接躺在沙發上和這個充滿魅力的帥傢伙說話。同時在這極近的距離下，他可以嗅到男友身上還殘留著洗潔劑的味道，那是他們一起在超市挑選的純天然洗潔劑，雖然洗碗從來都不是他的工作，但他很驕傲他的男友身上總是散發著他親手挑選的、自己所喜歡的味道。

　　然而，當他的男友開口，他堅信這是他們交往以來難得令他困惑的時刻，「我一直以為你不喜歡把太陽眼鏡戴在頭上？」他有點搞不懂他的男友怎麼會開啟這個彷彿打啞謎般的話題。

　　「大概是吧。不過這也沒什麼，要怎麼戴太陽眼鏡是個人自由不是嗎？」他無所謂地聳肩，接著露出調侃的笑容，道，「至少我認為，貝卡你不管怎麼戴太陽眼鏡都很帥！」

　　然而他的男友卻像沒聽見他的稱讚似的，反倒挑著眉頭，語氣怪異：「那你記得自己跟J.J.說過的話嗎，尤里？」

　　「什麼？」他怎麼會記得自己曾和那個人渣說過什麼？他才不會去記得那些浪費時間的交際應酬，「我和他說過什麼嗎？」

　　只見他的男友露出比方才更無奈的表情，伸手揉亂他的金髮，在他忍不住想要出聲抗議時（當然不是真心的！他可喜歡讓男朋友揉自己的頭髮了！當然，他也喜歡揉對方的。）他的男友總算出聲，用那令他怦然心動的低音，模仿著自己壞脾氣的語調道，「會把太陽眼鏡戴在頭上的男人可都是人渣喔！」

　　聽聞，他瞪大了眼，不知道該驚嘆他的男友模仿自己竟是這麼惟妙惟肖？還是應該為了自己隨口編織的話語能被男朋友一直記在心底而感到溫暖？——雖然這實在是很丟臉，他希望對方最好還是不要記得，但是顯然對方的記憶分毫不差，除非他現在立刻將對方打暈，但他怎麼捨得？

　　話又說回來，他的男友一直記著自己和另一個人爭執時說過的話，這代表了什麼？

　　「噢，貝卡，那個，我當時只是看那傢伙不順眼……」他緊張地幾乎語無倫次，「你知道，我們一直都不對盤，那時候他又讓我那麼丟臉——」該死，他幹嘛要解釋這些？他的男友根本不會在乎這些不是嗎？但他就是沒辦法不解釋，儘管這只讓他看起來更狼狽。

　　他的男友看出他的尷尬，連忙蹲下並伸出手輕輕摀著他的嘴角，輕柔地安慰他，「噓，別激動，尤里。」

　　他很快被對方的動作安撫，露出可憐兮兮的表情看向他的男友，「你沒有在生氣，對嗎？」他應該想到的，他口中的人渣至少還是自己男友曾經的結隊夥伴，雖然並不是很要好，但他似乎應該多尊重那個人一些，就算只是為了他的男友而做，「你不介意我跟那個傢伙吵架，是嗎？」

　　但他的男友聞言只是露出困惑的神情，「我幹嘛要在乎你們吵架？何況這都是多久之前的事了。」

　　「可是，你剛剛還……？不是因為那傢伙跟你說了什麼？」雖然的確是幾年前的事了，但誰知道那個狂妄的白痴不會等到現在還在嚼舌根？他偷偷在心裡唾棄。

　　「不是，」他的男友笑了，半瞇著的眼睛和淺淺的酒窩令他目眩神迷，「我只是奇怪，你居然也會把太陽眼鏡掛在頭上拍照，」這個令他心跳不已的大男孩笑著伸手指了沙發旁的矮桌，那上面有他這次和其他選手一起為了某個商品企劃所拍攝的照片，他看見照片裡自己穿著輕便的衣裝綁著頭髮、手上還抓著兩隻水槍，並且將一副大大的太陽眼鏡掛在瀏海上。

　　我一直以為你不喜歡那樣。他聽見他的男友這樣說。

　　「噢，那個，」他總算露出了笑容，並且他相信這個笑容絕對足以治癒他的男朋友！因為他們彼此都是如此愛著對方，「是披集，那傢伙和攝影師一起包攬了我們所有的造型。不然我不會那樣做的，那有違我的審美。」

　　他的男友笑著捏了捏他的耳垂以示理解，接著調笑著問他：「那麼如果我也這樣做，我會是個人渣嗎？」

　　聽聞男友的疑問，他驚訝地大笑，「天啊！你在說什麼傻話！我的男朋友可是全世界最適合太陽眼鏡的人！他想怎麼戴它都可以！」

　　「你確定嗎？」

　　「那還用說！」他開心地揚著眉毛，「奧塔別克想做什麼都可以。他可是最棒的！」

　　「但我以為你的原則和審美不會允許？」

　　噢，誰都不可以質疑尤里．普利謝茨基，就算是他的男朋友也不可以！「你說什麼傻話，阿爾京，如果是你——只要是你——我哪裡還有什麼原則？」

　　聽到這裡，他的男友只能苦笑，「瞧你總是迷糊地忘記自己的原則，尤里。」

　　「那當然，」他驕傲地回應，「誰讓這世上最棒的人是我的男朋友？無論是誰都該為了他放下原則，親愛的貝卡。」語畢，他蠻橫地拖住男友的脖頸，給了對方一個熱烈的吻。

 

　　　　FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 所以——到底是因為他是奧塔別克，還是因為他是尤里的男友，所以才這麼偉大呢？


End file.
